


'It's easy to fake a smile when you've been doing it for a while'

by dory0601



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Theo Raeken, Alternate Universe - High School, Asshole Jackson, Blood and Violence, Bullied Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Derek is Seventeen Years Old, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Romance, Evil Kate Argent, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Good Theo Raeken, Human Scott, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Protective Derek, Sarcastic Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Good Friend, Slow Build, Theo is a Little Shit, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dory0601/pseuds/dory0601
Summary: Stiles is like any other student, goes to school, does his homework (sometimes) and gets picked on for being a nerd. This all changes when the new kids arrive at school, now Stiles is caught between a secret battle while battling his own feelings within him.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song 'Little Game' by Benny :) This is my first time writing a fan fic so please be gentle. I have multiple chapters and I will try to update regularly. Enjoy xx

On a typical autumn morning, birds chirping happily outside and the rustle of leaves in the breeze. This bright and cheerful setting is quite the opposite of Stiles’ mood, he lay in bed contemplating if school is even worth going to. The smell of bacon filling his nose causes him to sit up right in his bed. If anything can get Stiles out of bed in the morning it will definitely be his need to give his father shit for his unhealthy food choices.

With his hair displayed in all kinds of wild directions he stands up and makes his way downstairs to crap out his father. He walks into the kitchen with a hand under his shirt scratching at his strange birthmark just above his pj pants, the mark stands out more than all his beauty spots as it is in the shape of an upside down heart. Stiles was always teased when his classmates saw the girly mark while in the changing rooms.

"Morning dad, so I see you snuck bacon into the shopping basket again". Noah sighs and replies, "Once again Stiles, I need my fat and I have a long shift coming up, and on the topic of my shift; I won't be home until tomorrow morning." Stiles nods and the Sheriff turns back around to flip his sizzling bacon.

Stiles sighs and takes a seat at the counter. "Well since you're making I'd like a piece of that bacon dadio", Stiles smirks. His dad scoffs a laugh and says, "That's going to be a no Stiles, it's unhealthy remember?"

Stiles raises an eyebrow at the reply and says, "I just don't want you in the grave before your due date". His dad sighs and says, "It's bacon Stiles I'm not going to drop dead from a bit of grease and fatty oils, you can't deprive a man from his fatty goodness." That results in a laugh from them both. "Ok well I'm going to get ready for school then, I'll grab a snack later.". "Oh Stiles, I’m leaving soon but I'll see you tomorrow, enjoy school". He works up a smile and wishes his father a safe shift and then heads back upstairs.

Once upstairs he hops into the shower then pulls on his usual science pun T-shirt accompanied by an unbuttoned flannel shirt on top and his worn out red zip up hoodie. He slips on his everyday baggy jeans and sneakers and grabs his backpack. When he is dressed he makes his way downstairs, not bothering to make up his bed. He grabs a muesli bar from the pantry and then gets his keys from the table at the front door. He makes his way out of the house, not forgetting to lock it behind himself and then walks over to his blue Jeep.

There is the creak of the metal door and squeaking of the springs as he climbs into the old car. With a slam the door is closed and he turns the key so the engine roars to life, well more like stutters as it struggles to start up… Again… finally it starts and he reverses out of his driveway and down towards school.

His window down and he relishes in the autumn breeze. His car, to his disappointment, has no functioning AC so this is the best he's got. He enjoys driving with the windows down, not only for the fresh air but for the smells of the forest. This time of year is his favourite because of the different colours and smells the weather brings. He makes his way alongside the preserve filled with tall orange and red leaved trees. Those trees remind him of when he used to wander through the forest and watch the squirrels play in the bed of leaves on the ground. He hasn’t done that in quite a while, he makes a mental reminder to do that sometime soon.

He arrives at school, sadly, and parks his car in his usual far back corner where it is as far away from him as possible. He walks over to where the bicycles are kept and just like every other morning he sees Scott locking up his bicycle. He smiles as he spots the chocolate haired boy with his rusty bicycle.

"Hey Scotty boy", Stiles greets his best friend. They've been friends for sixteen years now, ever since they could crawl. Their moms used to be inseparable and so they became attached too. "Morning Stiles", he greets back. "So my dad is running a late shift again if you want to come over and play Xbox or just, you know, study?" Stiles suggests. Scott beams back with a wide smile and says, "Only if that includes a ride to yours!" Stiles nods with a small chuckle. They both make their way up the path towards the school.

They got inside and made their way over to their lockers, Scott's was just across from Stiles', Stiles opened his locker to switches out his Chem books for his History books. Before he can close the door it suddenly slams closed. Stiles sighs as he knows what's coming next, next minute his head is slammed into the closed locker door and through the ringing in his ears from the impact he hears Jackson snicker and say, "Morning Freakinski". Stiles pushes his head off the locker door and brings a hand to his temple, he opens his eyes to see Scott staring wide eyed on from his locker. Stiles give him a half smile through the sting and swings his bag over his shoulder. "You alright dude?", Scott asks through a whisper. Stiles puts a hand on his shoulder and scoffs, "I'm used to it Scott, you know Jackson, he'll get bored eventually." Stiles knows that won't happen, Jackson Whittemore has had it out for Stiles since day one. The guys got a screw loose, probably dropped as a baby.

Back when Stiles first started at Beacon Hills High School he ran into Jackson in the hallway which seemed to piss the teen off and from then he constantly threw rude comments or tried him up here and there. Not so bad, he could cope with it but when Stiles fell in love with the gorgeous redhead Lydia Martin, that's where things went downhill. Stiles being who he is didn't hide that he had a crush on Lydia, she pretended that he didn't even exist but he still worshiped the ground she walked on. Jackson was dating Lydia (and currently still is) and he didn't like the fact that Stiles fancied her, not like he was any competition. Jackson used that as an excuse to beat Stiles up halfway through that year, it happened when Stiles tried out for lacrosse along with Scott, he just wanted to make his dad proud. Stiles didn't actually know that Lydia would show up to the try outs and Jackson caught Stiles staring at her (he literally just spotted her and was caught by surprise). Filled with rage as he assumed Stiles' ulterior motive for trying out, he gather one or two other players and they ganged up on him after practice. They were smart enough to not leave any bruises on his face as his father was the Sheriff after all, but he was left with multiple bruises all along his torso, legs and arms. After that Stiles didn't make the team and he avoided any contact with Lydia or Jackson. So far it had been going well but now Jackson goes out of his way to shove, trip or smash his face into lockers. Scott has stuck through with Stiles as the best friend he is, he got a few shoves and trips when he stood up for Stiles, he loves the dude but he can't stand to see Scott get hurt because of him. So he told Scott not to worry, it was stupid horseplay anyways, he just kept the fact that it was a little more than just horseplay a secret… He could handle it, he always has.

Besides, Jackson is just a jock with a peanut for a brain, he'll get bored at some stage, although it has been a year and a bit already. Jackson only picks on Stiles because he sees him as weak and a freak, hence the nickname _'Freakinski. _

Oh well. Shit happens, at least he still had Scott as his best friend. Stiles snapped himself out of the memory and swung his arm over his brother's shoulders and together they walked down the hall to their first class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains character death and violence, you are warned  
Enjoy xx

Twigs snap underfoot and branches scratch at his body in an attempt to slow him down… the cool night air does nothing to cool down the heat of his skin, his henley shirt clings to his moist back as he follows behind his sisters. They're running… his heart beats in an attempt to keep up with the excessive use of his limbs. He can hear the overdrive beating of five other heart belonging to his pack, his older sister Lauren is running ahead with his younger sister, Cora hot on her heels. Derek is just behind them with his uncle Peter at his side, his mother and father are further behind trying to keep the hunters away. All the pack wanted to do was go for a moonlight run through the woods, thinking that they still had a little more time before the hunters caught up to them again… It's been like this for the past year or so, in and out of towns and schools, constantly on the run from hunters gunning for their heads.

His pack have done nothing to deserve hunters tracking them down and mercilessly slaughtering them. The Hale pack was one of the most respected packs back in their hometown, but are now currently forced to run and hide, it's infuriating. The sound of a round being shot brings Derek out of his thoughts and he skids to a stop right alongside his uncle Peter. Both stare back through the dark woods in horror as they are unable to see who was shot. Then it hits him… The smell of blood, his dad's blood. Derek starts to tremble as he realises his dad was the one shot, Peter shoves Derek out of his shocked daze, "Keep running and do not turn back! Get your sisters to the house now! Derek do you hear me?! Derek that is your top priority right now ok? They need you, I'll go back and get your parents. Just go… Please! " the urgency in his uncle's voice snaps Derek out of his panic before he turns on his heel and races towards his sisters. 

He can't see what is happening behind him but he can hear it… Another three or four shots are fired followed by a sound Derek will never forget… His mother's scream. The scream sets off a roar from his uncle Peter that sends a shiver down his spine. Derek doesn't hear much after this as he runs alongside his sisters towards their hidden cabin. 

Once they make it safely into the cabin they all cuddle up in their parent's bed, they find comfort in each others presence but no one speaks up as they fear that this nightmare were to come true… They don't want to lose their parents. 

After what felt like hours they hear a stumble and a bang from outside. Derek being the male gets up and protectively makes the girls stay hidden, he strained his ears to listen and he hears a slow beating of a weak heart. His own heart beat rising he races to the front door and swung it open to find his uncle laying bundled up on the front porch. He quickly helps him into the cabin and shuts the door, calling for his sisters to help. Once they got him in the living room with better lighting Derek could finally see the fatal stab wound along with other cuts from the deadly knife. His wounds fail to heal themselves as the knife was most likely covered in wolfsbane. The wolfsbane preventing his uncle from healing at his usual rate. 

Peter grabs Derek's arm and forces out a few words through his pain filled gasps, "Derek I won't last much longer. She shot your father, and then your mother when she went back to save him… I did manage to get the one hunter, gave her a nice big bite" he tries to laugh but ends up coughing up blood in his attempt. Peter takes a few shaky breaths and then continues, "I couldn't save her, I'm sorry I let you pups down, you're going to have to fight this battle on your own… Derek you can't let the Hale legacy die with your mom and I, you need to take it Derek… Take my power." Derek stares back at his uncle, he wanted him to take his Alpha power? Why Derek? Laura was older and so she naturally should be the alpha. Laura speaks up softly and says, "Do it Derek, you deserve to be the alpha, you are the strongest and you will lead and protect us… I know you will." Derek is comforted by her words and turns back to face Peter. With a deep breath he extends his claws, with a tear staining his face he brings his clawed hand down and rips out Peter's throat, his uncle just stares up lovingly at Derek until his eyes are washed over with a blank glassy stare. He can immediately feel the surge of power as it ran through him but this is too painful to be happy about… he wanted to become the Alpha through different circumstances but right now he needs to step up and protect his remaining pack members. 

**. .. … .. .**

Derek startles awake bathed in his sweat, claws and teeth extended while eyes glowed a deep blood red. 

He gasps as he regains control of his breathing, he checks his surroundings and finds both his sisters cuddled up together in the bed next to his own. Relief floods over him as he watches their bodies rise and fall with each breath. He looks back down and finds his claws retracted and teeth blunt once again, he sighs and makes his way over to the bathroom. In the bathroom he splashes cool water over his face and removes his sweat soaked shirt. They are currently 23 miles from their destination, he walks out of the bathroom and glanced around the small motel room as he thinks to himself_, 'It won't be long now and then we'll have our old house back and try to live out our life like we used to.' _

He heads back to his bed while pulling on a fresh shirt, he is going to need his sleep for the drive back to their hometown, Beacon Hills.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who have liked my work and to those who have shown an interest in it!  
This chapter is more like a filler Sorta? I don't really know but enjoy xx  
I'll post again tomorrow :P

Scott and Stiles head down the crowded hallway and then separate to go to their own classes. The first few lessons pass on painfully long and teachers babble on and on until the bell sounds for their release. Like any other day, Scott and Stiles meet up later on through the day to have lunch.

Stiles makes his way towards the cafeteria to grab a tray of food before he sits down in their usual corner table. On his path towards the lunch queue he is suddenly and also unsurprisingly tripped by none other than Jackson. There was a flail of arms and a sharp yelp before he collided with the hard concrete floor. Everyone near enough to witness the not so elegant fall are laughing at him, Jackson just snickers and says, "Watch your feet Stilinski, these shoes cost more than your shit Jeep."

Stiles just sighs and lifts himself off the floor, great, now he has a bump on his head as well as one on his knee from where he tried to brace for the fall. He quietly winces at the new pain and continues the rest of his way to the line.

Scott arrives when Stiles has made it halfway through his slice of pizza. "Dude guess what I overheard from a conversation in math last lesson" Stiles remarks with an excited grin, "Jackson has finally caught an STD?" Scott scoffs and shakes his head, Stiles slumps back down in his seat and says, "Yeah I knew it would be too good to be true." Scott ignores his friends comment and continues, "Apparently there is going to be a new girl joining our year tomorrow." Stiles nods but doesn't get why Scott is so excited about a new student, he just carries on eating his now cold pizza slice. The pair continue their banter until the bell signals the end of lunch, they stand and head off to class with Mr. Harris.

Chemistry is torturous, it’s an interesting subject but Mr. Harris hates anything that breathes so it’s a pain to be in his class. Stiles is smart so he has no trouble in the subject, he is not Lydia smart but at least he isn’t in Scotts’ category, poor dude is just scraping by in his classes.

The final bell of the day rings and both boys meet up at the bicycle stands to retrieve Scotts’ sad excuse of a bicycle. Once the two-wheeler is in the Jeep both boys make their way over to Stiles’ house. After a few hours of pointless chatter, snacks and a lot of Call of Duty, Scott finally heads off home in the setting sun. Stiles was left with the cleaning of the snacks, once he was done he made himself some mac n’ cheese before heading off to his bedroom. The rest of the night was uneventful.

**. .. … .. . **

They arrived in Beacon Hills at noon and made their way to their old house in the Preserve. Derek parked the black Camaro in the driveway, he looked up at the large black house. Walking through the house brought back all the fun filled days when they could run and play outside without the fear of being shot at. Back then his pack had a treaty with the hunters, for some reason we were hunted again and lost a large part of our pack which left us with no choice but to run and seek help. The Hales are not the only pack of werewolves living in Beacon Hills, although right now Derek doesn’t think there is much left of the other two packs. Most werewolves ran for cover when a group of hunters started to target them for no reason. Hopefully not all are gone, Derek and his sisters are going to need allies.

Once the three were settled back into their old home, they made their way over to the town Vet. Derek parked the car opposite the entrance and they progressed into the building. A soft jingle signalling their arrival sounds and the dark skinned druid emerges from around the corner. His face is plastered in a smile as he greets, "Hales", Derek nods and starts, "We have not returned under pleasant circumstances, we have decided to return home because of the death of our parents and uncle Peter. We are done running." Deaton is taken aback by the revelation of his Alpha’s death, "I see". Laura continues, "We just want to live in peace and go to school, we need to form a truce with the hunters once and for all, we cannot live like this anymore. We have done nothing to deserve this treatment, now we are all alone with no pack." Deaton nods his head in acknowledgment and says, "The hunter that is after your pack would be Kate Argent, my sources have told me before that she has separated from her brother and no longer follows his code. If you do not do anything that breaks your treaty with the hunters then there is no reason why they would hunt you, so you should not fear Chris Argent, it’s his sister and her followers that pose a threat to you," he wonders for a moment and then picks up, "I’ll see to it that you are enrolled into the highschool, I will let Chris know of your arrival and that you are not here to fight, I believe he will see reason where his sister can not. Kate is the one you need to watch out for." Derek processes the new found information and nods, Dr. Deaton smiles once more and says, "I am glad the Hale pack has returned, I will protect you to the best of my ability." With that the three teens leave the druid to his work.

The drive back to their mansion is silent as they think through their next move, Derek breaks the silence first, "I suppose we’ll be starting school tomorrow. Let’s just try and get our life back together, it’s what mom and dad would have wanted." The girls nod as they drive on home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo it's nearly time to meet! The three remaining Hales will be going to school! So with the ages I thought I might let you know:  
Stiles is 16, and that includes Scott and Cora.  
Derek is 17 so he will be a year above them, and Laura is 18 so she is a year above Derek in school. Hope that makes sense...


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles was eating his oatmeal at the kitchen counter when his dad came in, he was still dressed in his Sheriff uniform and in dire need of a shower. "Hey dad", his dad gave him a tired smile, "Morning son, I’m heading to bed. Have a good day bud." Noah waves at Stiles before he heads off upstairs. Stiles finishes his meal, grabs his keys and leaves for school.

Like every other day he arrives at school and parks in his spot and makes his way over to Scott. To his surprise his best friend is nowhere to be seen. Stiles searches for his bicycle and spots it already locked up but there is no Scott. Confused, Stiles heads towards the building. He walks into the hallway and makes his way to his locker. He spots Scott against his locker blankly staring ahead at nothing in particular. Stiles walks towards his friend with a puzzled look, "Dude, what’s up?" Scott blinks and seems to have finally snapped out of his daze. "Oh Stiles, when did you get here?" Stiles huffs and shakes his head, "What’s up man?" Scott breaks into a wide smile and says, "The new girl, Allison, dude she is beautiful and we accidentally bumped into each other it was like a freaking rom-com. Man, I think I like her, she’s funny and just amazing." Stiles stifled a giggle and put his arm around his love-struck friend, "Does that mean you’re gonna forget ‘bout lil ol’ me and chase after the new girl?" Scott rolled his eyes and said, "Dude you’re gonna be my wing-man in this." Stiles and Scott share a laugh before they walk off to first lesson. 

The boys arrive at their chemistry class and take their usual seating. Everyone settles down when Mr.Harris walks into the room and he's not alone. Stiles looks to his left and sees his best friend wearing his doe eyed expression again, and it's clearly directed to the new girl. Mr.Harris introduces the girl as Allison, she smiles and her dimples form in her cheeks. Allison is quite the looker, no wonder Scott was instantly interested. Her smile grows wider when she spots Scott and she makes her way to the open seat behind him. Class starts but is suddenly interrupted by the principal, he walks into the room and announces that we have another new student joining today. Mr.Harris looks confused as he certainly was not informed of this addition. A girl steps beside the principal, she has an aura that says, _ 'Leave me alone'. _Without a word she walks over to the empty seat on the other side of Stiles. The principal introduces her as Cora. 

The lesson goes on once again and Mr.Harris announces that the students should all pair up for an experiment. Stiles looks across to Scott and sees the boy has already gone over to Allison, go figure, so Stiles turns to Cora and gathers up all his courage. "Hey. So -uhh do you wanna pair up or something?", he waits for the rejection but it doesn't come, she just silently nods and moves her table closer. They end up working together and exchanging a few words, and it turns out Cora is a little shut off but she isn't too bad. Stiles can feel himself warming up to her brooding personality, they have a few things in common as well like their favourite bands. Drawing to the end of the lesson it seems Scott and Allison have hit it off pretty well and as for Stiles and Cora, well it's a little rocky but she's alright. Stiles assumes she will be alone at lunch so he tells her she could join his table with Scott but she declines and says, "Thanks but I'm fine on my own." With that said she grabs her bag and leaves. Stiles isn't bothered by the cold shoulder as she is new and all. He turns to Scott and together they head off to their next class. 

Today's lunch was a little different than usual, the reason being that there was a crowd of girls around one table, they seemed to be chatting up someone seated there. Stiles isn't all too interested in the commotion so he heads off to his own table. Before heading to the cafeteria Scott had stayed behind to find Allison, Stiles wasn't going to wait around so he went on ahead. Scott walks to their table with his shoulders slightly down, curious Stiles asked, "What happened?" Scott sits down and feeds his friends curiosity, "Lydia has already attached herself to Allison. So I guess she won't be sitting with us anytime soon." Stiles nods and says, "What did you expect? She is hot dude so of course Lydia wants her in her click." Scott sighs and starts eating his lunch. 

Stiles stares ahead while the boys eat in silence. He notices that the flock of girls have left the once crowded table, now all that's left is a guy Stiles has never seen before. This guy is clearly well built and can easily pass off as a model, that's how good looking this dude was. Stiles admires the sharp jawline and his stubble that gives him an edgy look. He has a black leather jacket on that gives in him the overall 'bad boy' look. While Stiles is observing the new guy he is suddenly met with hazel eyes staring him down. Shocked, Stiles' breath gets caught in his throat from the surprise. Stiles' panicked thoughts race through his head, _ 'When did he spot me? Oh my God I'm being a creep' _he finally brings himself to look away from the intense stare and resumes eating his food. For some reason he felt drawn to that hazel stare, _ 'Who is that guy?' _

**. .. … .. .**

Derek and his sisters arrive at school and make their way to the head office. There they are greeted by the assistant and she directs them to the principal's office, they are then split and taken to their different classes. Derek's first two classes went by relatively fast and he was kept busy by a pestering group of girls. Once the lesson ended he made his way to the cafeteria and chose a vacant table. He was flocked once again by another group of girls, damn he was getting tired of this. He was bombarded with a million pointless questions and he either replied with vague one word answers or just glared as his response. They were clearly not getting anything out of him so they finally got the message and left. Derek was chewing his snack when a shiver went down his spine, he flicked his gaze to the source of his shiver and saw some other guy staring at him, this was not unusual as Derek attracted both sexes, but there was about his deep brown eyes. There is something about this boy that he feels drawn to. The staring boy went pale when their eyes met and broke his stare to resume eating. Strange. Shrugging the odd feeling off he continues eating. A few minutes later he is joined by Laura. She sits down with a huff and says, "Well that was tiring. I was kept busy by a few people asking a ton of questions. I'll probably be sitting with them, they seem really cool. Did you make any friends?" she laughs at her final question and says, "Wait that was stupid, you're Derek, you just glare at everyone." 

Derek ignores his sisters’ comment and finishes his food, “So where’s Cora?” he asks. Laura ponders for a moment before she shrugs and says, “Probably in a quiet corner far away from anything that can speak.”. The two eat their lunch while a few girls would occasionally wander over and try to start up a conversation, Derek is thankful for his sisters’ outgoing personality as she keeps them entertained. Lunch finally ends and Derek walks off to his next lesson but takes a detour to his locker first. As he rounds the corner he suddenly collides with another person, someone who has a strong and alluring scent. He hears a yelp followed by a thud as the person hits the floor, he looks down at the source of the alluring scent. He is met with the same brown eyes from earlier,_‘Who is this guy?’_, Derek wonders as he stretches his hand out for the boy to take. Once they are face to face Derek takes a moment to look at the boy who just ran into him. Pale skin, dark brown hair and he is sprinkled by beauty spots, and his smell - it smells of the forest in autumn and of pine cones, it's a strange yet comforting scent. Derek can’t help but lean into the smell, he snaps out of his daze and then glares at the boy, what is so special about this clumsy deer? Derek sighs and walks around the startled boy. 

. .. … .. .

After Stiles was embarrassingly caught staring he gulped down the rest of his food and left to collect his books from his locker. He gathered his books when the bell rang and he turned to head towards his class. That's when he ran into a solid wall of muscle and with a yelp he fell to the floor. Stiles stares up at the wall he'd just run into and is met with the same intense hazel eyes from before. Suddenly a hand is extended in front of him, Stiles hesitates before accepting the firm hand. Once he regains his footing Stiles takes the opportunity to get a closer look at the new guy. His eyes aren't just hazel, they seem to be swirling with a hint of golden and they are even brighter up close. Stiles feels the same pull from before and finds himself unable to say anything (and knowing Stiles that's a difficult thing to do). But before he can mumble a thank you the guy takes off with a sigh. Stiles is left speechless and his hand tingly from the touch. He shakes the encounter off and continues down to his class and thankfully makes it before the warning bell sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will be longer, promise!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's happening!!!  
Enjoy xx

Stiles is lazing around when his phone buzzes somewhere in the couch. He digs his phone out of the couch and checks the message. Scott had messaged him,_'Hey, so Allison and I have been talking and she is amazing - like better than I imagined. She is funny and smart and pretty. Sorry I went off track there, anyways, so Lydia invited her to Jackson's party this Friday and guess what?! She wants me to join her! So I asked if you could come too and she's ok with it. I'll give you the details tomorrow'_, Stiles stifles a laugh at his love-struck friend and focuses on what he has just said. He wants _Stiles_ to go to _Jackson's_ party? He's gotta be kidding, Stiles replies to the text, _'Dude you're insane if you think I'm going anywhere near Jackson's house. I'm happy that you're getting along with Allison but I'm not going.'_ he clicks send and waits. Scott replied shortly after and says, _'Awww Stiles please, you need to be my wing-man. Don't leave me stranded man. You will only have to sacrifice a couple hours and then we can leave, it won't be that bad - just try to enjoy it. Besides, you probably won't even see Jackson 'cause he'll probably be passed out somewhere.'_ Stiles smiles at the thought of Jackson passed out and thinks for a moment. He types out, '_Fine, but you owe me!'_ and clicks send, Scott's reply is fast as he reads, _'Yes yes I owe you! Thanks man! I'll see you tomorrow and give you the details.'_

Stiles is pleased that he can help his friend out but he can't help but feel this is a bad idea, he hasn't really been to a highschool party so this is definitely going to be uncomfortable. He pushes the thought out of his mind and returns to watching his show.

His dad arrives home half an hour later looking exhausted. He drops his keys onto the table and greets his son, "Hi Stiles, good day?" Stiles nods his reply and asks, "Long shift?". His dad sighs and says, "Yip, I'm going to shower and then we can eat". Stiles nods and then makes his way into the kitchen to set up the table for their dinner. His was heating up the steak and veggies when his dad returns refreshed. "Mmm smells good", his dad sniffs at the air and takes a seat in front of his steaming plate. They enjoy their meal and tell each other about their day. When they finish their meal Stiles takes the dishes to the machine while his dad heads to the living room. Once Stiles is done packing the dishwasher he takes a seat next to his dad on the couch. They both end up watching some random program on TV before his dad gets up with a, "Goodnight" and heads off to bed. Stiles watches on for a little longer then turns it off and heads to bed himself.

Stiles is awoken in the early hours of the morning by a knock at his door. Still in a sleepy daze he manages to focus enough to hear his father say, "Hey bud, I got a call and they need me down at the station, I'll see you when I get home. Love you" before Stiles could probe his dad for the nature of the call he was already out and making his way down the stairs. Sleep creeping its way back Stiles gives in and falls asleep again, he'll find out what the call was about later.

Stiles gets up and ready for school and there is no sign of his father so it was obviously not a simple call out. He drives to school and this time Scott is waiting for him. The boys greet each other and then Scott says, "Ok so the party is tomorrow night, it's casual so no need to dress up. Allison doesn't have a car so would it be cool if we swing by hers and pick her up?" Stiles shrugs and asks, "Is Lydia really ok with me coming? I bet Jackson doesn't even know 'cause he would freak if he did." Scott replies with, "Dude random people will always arrive at the party, it's a party why does it matter? And since Allison asked, Lydia had no problem with it." Stiles is surprised at how the girls have become so close in a matter of days. With that the boys make their way to their classes and further discuss the plans for the following evening.

**. .. … .. . **

The rest of Derek's day was uneventful, at the end of the day he meets up with his sisters and they drive home. He spends the rest of his day lazing around and thinking about that boy. Derek can't seem to get his scent out of his mind, and that strange pulling feeling like he was being drawn into those big brown eyes. He sort of remembers the things his mother had told him when he was younger, the stuff about soulmates and how apparently werewolves can have human soulmates. Some soulmates feel a connection through their scents, or something just clicks and they know. Derek wonders about the possibility of that boy being his soulmate,_ 'Wait what am I thinking?'_, Derek dismisses the strange thought. That was a guy… well if Derek were to be fully honest with himself, he wouldn't be all that opposed to _that_ boy, _'__You're doing it again'_, Derek mentally punches himself and disregards the thoughts.

The three arrive at school the next morning and Cora is the first to walk off, Derek calls after her, "Where are you rushing off to?", a nervous smile spreads across her face before she says, "I need to talk to someone." and she bounds off towards the school doors. Laura and Derek exchange shocked expressions before following their sister into school. While walking to his locker Derek wonders to himself,_ 'I wonder who it is that brought that smile to Cora's face'. _

**. .. … .. . **

Stiles is swapping his Chem books for his English textbooks when he feels a sudden presence. He braces himself for his face to be shoved into the locker but when it doesn't come he finally looks over and verbally gasps. Cora, Cora was standing and staring at him. Stiles begins, "Uhh- mo-morning uh, Cora?", she has a small smile on her face when she says, "Hi Stiles, um- I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm just really bad at um- communication and stuff. But I'd like to take you up on your offer if it still stands". Stiles takes a few moments to register what has just happened and stutters out, "O-Oh uh yeah sure, I'll see you at lunch then?" Cora nods and stalks off down the hall.

Scott has witnessed the awkward exchange and stifles his giggles as he bumps Stiles' shoulder to bring him back to reality. "So I guess we'll be having an addition to our table?", Stiles looks at his friends and says, "Yeah I guess so, she actually isn't that bad. She's not talkative and she comes off as cold but she isn't all that bad when she warms up." with that the boys head off in their own directions to class.

Lunchtime came by in the blink of an eye and Stiles is walking along the hallway with Scott beside him. They enter the cafeteria and take their seats, Scott gets up shortly after to buy something from the vending machine. Stiles spots Cora walking towards their table and then she takes a seat next to Stiles (Scott's seat was on the opposite side). At first the conversation is slow and basic but then she mentions something about a show he was obsessed with and then the conversation spiraled out of control and they argued and joked about their opinions. Both teens didn't even seem to notice Scott hadn't returned from his venture, he got side tracked by a certain brown haired girl named Allison.

Well in the middle of their debate on who was a better actor, Stiles didn't even register the cause of the sudden shiver down his spine until he realises Cora's expression has changed. He turns around to see who she was staring at and he is met with a furrowed frown, _'Oh it's the new guy'_ Stiles thinks to himself. Stiles tries to think of a reason as to why he would walk over here, was he here to make him apologise for running into him? But that was an accident? Stiles' question is answered when Cora speaks up, "What's up Derek? We're in the middle of something", confused Stiles turns to face her, "You know him?" she looks at him with the same confused expression and replies, "He's my brother Derek and my older sister Laura is the one at that table", she points to the table where a similar dark haired girl sits.

Stiles nods his acknowledgement and shifts his attention to the new guy, Derek. He is now standing with his arms over his chest which causes his muscles to flex and seem to have nearly ripped his shirt. Stiles averts his gaze and closes his mouth before he starts drooling all over the table. Derek speaks up, "Just wanted to see who you were with, make sure you're alright." Cora rolls her eyes and says, "Thanks but Stiles is perfectly harmless, we're just talking about a show we both like. I'll see you guys after school ok?" Stiles is slightly offended that he isn't at least a little threatening but then again he is weak and small compared to the intimidating man behind him. Derek looks to Stiles and with a huff he leaves them alone to return to his table. Cora and Stiles pick up their conversation but all the while the only thing that was going through his head was... _Derek_.

Scott returns a little while before lunch was due to end, he greets Cora with a warm smile before he turns his attention to Stiles. "Alright so the party is at 7, so we'll pick Allison up a little before that. Oh and could you swing by mine and get me before we head over to Allison's?" Scott turns his attention to Cora and asks, "Oh hey did you want to join too? There's a party tomorrow night at Jackson's house." Cora gives a faint smile but shakes her head, "I'll be hanging with my sister so I'll have to pass." Scott nods with a smile and turns back to Stiles, "So just dress casually and I'll see you at like 6.40?" Stiles nods. Before Scott can continue, the bells sounds the end of lunch so they say their goodbyes and go to class.

Stiles pulls into his driveway next to the sheriff's cruiser. He walks in and sets his keys down on the table before he heads to the fridge for a snack. He makes his way onto the living room and throws himself onto the couch. Needless to say, Stiles' mind was full of thoughts about a certain hazel eyed guy. He couldn't get the image of his biceps out of his mind. He wondered what he would look like without a shirt, Stiles drooled at the thought of his madly toned abs. A figure suddenly appeared in front of him, he snapped out of his daydream and focused on his dad. "Welcome back to earth bud. I have been calling you from the kitchen. Now that you're back on this planet, what would you like for dinner? And quit the drooling", Stiles rolls his eyes in a playful manner and says, "Hey dad, I was just thinking about tomorrow night". Stiles quickly wipes at his mouth and gets off the couch to follow his dad into the kitchen. The Sheriff is dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a blue T-shirt. Noah leans against the counter and asks, "What's happening tomorrow night?" Stiles internally slaps himself for that slip up and sighs, "There's this uh- party at Jackson's house tomorrow night and I'm going with Scott and Allison." his dad nods and says, "I see, isn't that the same Jackson that gave you a blue eye during practice once?". Stiles cringes at the memory of when Jackson 'accidentally' elbowed him in the face during practice. They had finished their practice at the time and he had already taken his helmet off, that was the last practice Stiles went to. He nods and continues, "It's no big deal dad, I'm going to be Scott's wing-man, he really likes the new girl Allison so I gotta be there for him. We'll just be out for a few hours and I won't drink or anything." the Sheriff is pleased with his response and then asks, "So what should we make for dinner then?", Stiles smirks and says, "Stir Fry". Noah sighs and begins to take out the frozen vegetables for their dinner.

**. .. … .. . **

Derek made his way to the cafeteria after his classes, when he walks in he takes a look around and spots that boy sitting alone at a far corner table. He doesn't know why he unconsciously did that but he doesn't bother to find out. He is still interested in who his sister went to find earlier this morning. Derek takes his seat next to Laura and unpacks his lunch, they were pointlessly chatting about classes when Derek saw Cora enter the lunch room. His gaze followed her as she made her way over to the far corner table where the boy sat. _'Why would she go there? Does she know him?'_ Derek's question is answered when she takes a seat next to the boy and they start talking. Laura has caught his gaze and saw her sister with another human being, an actual human that wasn't related to her. Laura smiles and says, "Well that's fantastic, I'm so happy she has someone, you know- with all this shit happening it's great she isn't closing herself off completely". Derek nods but he doesn't break off his stare, he gets up and makes his way to his sister leaving Laura behind calling his name.

Derek makes it over to their table in a few strides and stands behind the turned back of the boy. The boy turns around and his eyes widen in shock as he stared up at Derek. Cora asks why he was there and then the other teens eyes widen some more before he spun around to Cora as he asked if she knew him. Cora fills the boy in on who her siblings are and points over to Laura. Derek folds his arms over his chest and he doesn't miss the other boys' eyes shift to his biceps. He can't stop the weird tingling feeling in his stomach. Derek heard the spike in his heartbeat but he takes no notice and looks back at Cora. Derek isn't mad or anything but he can't help but feel irritated that this boy is so close to his sister (or is it the other way around?). Cora says something else that Derek didn't quite catch because all that got into his head was a name, Stiles. Derek huffs his response and heads back towards an irritated Laura. He isn't interested in what she was saying because he was too focused on his own thoughts, _'What were they talking about? He had such a weird and quirky voice but it was also soothing to hear. So his name is Stiles. Stiles. What an odd name. I wonder if it's a nickname…'_ Derek is abruptly pulled from his thoughts when the bell rings. Derek didn't even notice that Laura had already left him.

Derek made it to the end of the day without as much hassling by the group of girls from yesterday. He meets Laura and Cora at the car and they drive home. Laura is the first to speak up, "Well if Derek won't say it then I will, we're happy you've made a friend Cora." Derek glances in his rear view mirror at Cora's slight smile. Cora then says, "Thanks, I just feel as if I'm connected to him somehow. It's weird. He is just so genuine and funny." her smile widens at the thought of Stiles' open mouthed gaze when he saw Derek's intimidating figure. Laura smiles and turns to Derek with a more serious expression, "That's good, so Derek, what are we going to do about tomorrow night?" he ponders for a moment and says, "I think we should stay indoors for this one. We shouldn't draw any attention to ourselves. Besides, there will most likely be hunters out patrolling because it'll be a full moon". The girls nod in agreement and they drive the rest of the way in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning! There is violence in this chapter, there is also a bit of blood. You are warned!***  
Also, Jackson is a prick in this chapter so fair warning!!
> 
> :P Enjoy xx

Friday rolled by like any other day, except Scott and Stiles had an addition to their table. Stiles also hadn't been slammed into a locker in these past two days, he assumed Jackson was caught up with Lydia or something. Stiles actually felt like going to school for a change, that says something. Scott has been on a buzz throughout the whole day, he was clearly excited about this party. Seeing his best friend happy made Stiles forget who's party they were actually going to but there was no point worrying about that now since it was in a couple of hours. He had Chemistry last and it was surprisingly fun with Cora, even though they had a pop quiz. Stiles and Cora were playfully arguing about one of the answers as they made their way to the school parking lot.

Stiles walked Cora over to a black Chevy Camaro, Derek had his arm out of the window in the classic 'bad boy' style that made his knees weak. Today Derek had a leather jacket on and all together he looked like a classic badass bad boy. Cora waved and got into the car. Derek had his eyes firmly on Stiles, his eyebrows furrowed down with an unreadable expression. He turns to look forward, exposing his chiseled jawline before he speeds off out of the parking lot. Stiles attempts to get his heartbeat back to a normal pace, why did Derek have that effect on him? All he could do was stare at the dude, was he really such a creep? He shrugs it off and walks to his car. When he gets home he finds his dad seated at the dining room table with crime scene photos spread out around him. He has his head in his hands and he sighs when he hears Stiles walk in. The photos piqued his interest and he walked over to get a sneak peek. The one closest to him contains a close up of a what seems to be the torso of a man. The picture leaves out the man's face but Stiles can clearly make out that he had multiple bullet wounds, but the blood wasn't red, the blood appeared to be black. His dad raises his head and gathers the images to put back into the folder. Stiles pouts at the Sheriff. Stiles did at least catch a glimpse of multiple pictures with similar scenes but different people. "Murders?", Stiles asks baffled, there aren't usually murders in Beacon Hills, only old ladies falling over or cats stuck in trees. "Yes Stiles, we're dealing with multiple murders. Some of them from bullets, some from multiple knife wounds and others strangely enough are from arrows. They don't seem connected, except for the fact that all the wounds had black blood", the Sheriff stops himself before he shares all of the confidential information. Stiles pouts again when his dad stops spilling all the juicy information, "So how many have been killed? Like… is it bad? Shouldn't you be telling people to stay indoors or something?" Noah sighs and replies, "The count is now 4, I was called out to another scene the other night where we found another two bodies. We don't need anyone to panic, we need to figure out if this is a serial killer or just a group of people out killing, so far there isn't much of a connection between the victims other than it happened in the woods."

Stiles processes the information and then sums up, "Ok so there is someone out killing people with guns, knives and arrows, they leave no trace and seem to have put poison on the weapons which causes the black blood?" Noah sighs and nods slowly, "Yeah they leave no trace, they seem trained and that is what makes this dangerous. We don’t even know what pattern they are killing in. And to top it off they have already killed all those people in the span of a few days. I have the head office breathing down my neck, they are most likely going to inform the public soon." Stiles feels sorry for his father, this case is doing a number on him. "Are you going back to the station tonight?", Stiles inquires, his father nods along with yet another sigh. "I’ll be heading out in about an hour, are you still going to that party?", Stiles nods and his father continues, "Alright well be safe, don’t drink, I really don't want to have to go to a high school party and drag my drunk son away by the ear." Stiles laughs and says, "Don’t you worry dadio, I’m the driver too so I won’t." His dad smiles, ruffles his sons’ hair and then leaves to go shower.

Stiles heads up to his bedroom to finish off his English homework and then he gets dressed. He pulls on a pair of black jeans, a blue plaid shirt and slips on his red zip up hoodie. His dad shouts his goodbye from downstairs and leaves. Stiles leaves shortly after his dad, he arrives at Scott’s house a few minutes later. Scott comes racing out of the house dressed in a pair of jeans and a grey sweatshirt, he climbs into the Jeep and together they head over to Allison’s house. Scott directs him there and with a few wrong turns they finally arrive in front of her white house. Allison exits the house in a short white dress along with a black blazer and black ankle boots. Scott’s jaw drops from the sight, Stiles scoffs and says, "Dude quit drooling on my seat." Scott flushes pink and closes his mouth, he climbs out of the car so Allison could slip into the backseat. Once everyone was settled in Stiles drove off towards the party. They arrived a little after 7 because of all the wrong turns to Allison’s house but at least they found it. They all scrambled out of the Jeep and walked up towards the house, the front garden was already swarming with teens. Stiles stares up at the large house and rolls his eyes. He reluctantly follows behind Scott and Allison as they head inside. When they get inside Allison heads off to find Lydia and so Scott and Stiles stand awkwardly in the kitchen.

Stiles takes a look around and absorbs his new surroundings, he notices Danny in a corner making out with some other dude and then he sees that they aren’t the only ones indulging in the act. The house was filled with dancing teens, some grinding along to the music, some just in corners gossiping with red cups in their hands. The music creates a low thump in the floor and Stiles can’t help but move along to the beat. Scott looks at him amusingly and says, "Well looks like this won’t be all that bad, I’m going to go find Allison. Laters" Stiles is dumbfounded at his friend’s abandonment, leaving him all alone in the kitchen. What a great best friend.

Some time passes and Stiles spots Scott and Allison dancing in the large living room, _‘So that’s why they were taking so long, Scott probably forgot about me, fantastic.’_ Stiles sighs and grabs a red cup to fill with water. Why was he even at this stupid party, Scott clearly didn’t need him here. Stiles is sitting at the counter in the kitchen peacefully drinking his water when he is suddenly pulled roughly from the chair. Stiles’ heart jumps out of his chest from the sudden action. He was pulled to stand and when he regains his focus he is standing face to face with Jackson._‘Oh great, here we go’_, Stiles thinks to himself and prepares himself for Jackson’s wrath. He is then pushed back into the counter, the edge jabbing into his lower back. "What the hell are _you_ doing here Freakinski? I don’t invite trash to my parties. You’re a waste of space, and you’re drinking my shit? Wait what is that? Oh my God is that water? What a loser." Jackson laughs hysterically at Stiles and he can smell the strong stench of alcohol flowing off him. Jackson regains his composure and steps into Stiles’ space, "Why don’t you have a drink Stilinski? Come on, I’ll help you." Stiles is confused at the random offer until he is suddenly covered in what smells like beer. Stiles is shocked as he realises that Jackson had just poured his entire bottle of beer all over Stiles. Jackson snickers and says, "Now run on home to _mommy_." Stiles could feel his anger build but when Jackson spat that last word out, he just lost it. Stiles snapped and shoved the other teen back with all his might which resulted in Jackson landing on his backside. Jackson looked as if he was ready to bury Stiles alive but Stiles ignored the expression the teen on the floor had and yelled, "You jackass!" Stiles stormed off drenched in beer and ignored all the stares directed his way as he left the house.

Now he was walking, nowhere in particular, he just wanted to get away. Stiles found himself deep in the forest when he finally cooled down and took in the surroundings. The full moon above his head washed the woods in a light blue shade, the tall trees looked unsettling in the dark. The usual colourful leaved trees just looked dark and disturbing, they cast distorting shadows on the dead leaves beneath his feet. _Why didn’t I just leave in my Jeep? Why did I walk off to the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the forest and to top it off it's nearly 10pm. Why do I do this to myself?’_ Stiles mentally hits himself and thinks for a moment, he turns around and heads back to where he thinks he came from, hopefully he can find his way back, Scott was most likely worried or angry. Oh who was he kidding, Scott wouldn’t even notice if the world ended because his head is so preoccupied with Allison. Stiles was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice the crunch of dead leaves from somewhere behind him. Panic settles in and he stops to take a look around, he can’t see anything in the darkness but now that he stopped walking he could hear it clearly, someone or something was following him. Stiles didn’t feel like waiting around to find out what or who it was, he spun back around and took off. He was trying not to trip over any protruding roots and also attempting to dodge outstretched branches. He got a few scratches from branches he didn’t manage to dodge but overall he was doing well, until his foot got caught on one of the roots and he was sent tumbling down. He lay breathless on the ground and he could hear it now, the crunch of leaves let him know that his pursuer was running toward him. All that went through his mind was,_‘Oh shit I’m gonna die’. _

**. .. … .. . **

Derek’s day went by smoothly, he got offered to sit with a group of people, and they weren’t girls, well there was a girl but her boyfriend was also part of the group. He was pleased that he had people to sit with at lunch, Laura already had a group that she was going to be sitting with and it seems Cora was going to stick with Stiles. That lunch Derek sat with his new group that consisted of Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes. The group wasn’t much but that’s how Derek preferred it. They spent lunch pointlessly chatting and they were trying to get to know Derek, he gave short answers and he had to lie about certain things seeing as he was a werewolf and that isn’t really something you just tell people. Overall it went smoothly and luckily Erica loved to talk so she Derek didn't have to say much.

The day ended at last and he met up with Laura at the car, they were waiting for Cora to show up. She came a little while later along with Stiles, Derek felt an odd tingling feeling in his stomach and he furrowed his brows at the sensation. He turned forward and sped out of the parking lot. They arrived home shortly after and Derek made them stew for dinner. As the evening drew closer and the pull of the moon got stronger Derek could feel his control wavering. The girls were spread out on the couch watching some romance movie while Derek sat on the armchair. It was some time past nine when Derek felt his claws and teeth extend, he suddenly felt a surge of anger flow through him but it didn’t feel like it belonged to him. His breaths came in heavy pants and he got up and headed for the door. Laura called after him but all he could manage to say was, "I’m fine, just going for a walk. Stay inside." and with that said he left the house.

Derek could feel his wolf gnawing for him to be let out. He pushes the wolf in him back down and walks through the woods. He has no idea where he is going but he just keeps walking. After unconsciously walking in the woods for an hour he finally feels in control and calm again. Once he has cooled down and his head was blank he could make out a sound deeper in the woods. He strains his ears to focus on the sound, it sounded like someone else was walking around through the woods. His curiosity gets the best of him and he starts walking towards the sound, once he was a little closer he could hear the sound of the other person’s heartbeat and then the smell hit him. The same strong alluring smell that belongs to Stiles._‘Why the hell is Stiles out in the woods?’_, Derek is snapped from his thoughts when he hears that Stiles had started running. Confused at why Stiles would start running for no reason, Derek starts to run after him. For a small, skinny and defenceless human he actually runs rather fast. Derek can’t stop the smile that comes across his face. He hears Stiles fall to the ground, now he could catch him before he takes off again. Derek follows the sound of his panicked heartbeat and comes into a clearing where he finds Stiles laying on his back staring wide eyed at Derek.

Stiles inhales sharply and yells, "Dude, I thought you were a murderer!" Derek snorts and rolls his eyes at the frightened teen. He extends his arm to help Stiles up as he asks, "Stiles what the hell are you doing creeping around in the middle of the woods?" Stiles huffs and accepts the offered hand while replying, "Nothing much actually. What the hell are you doing creeping around in the middle of the woods?" he asks with a smirk. Derek ignores the question and changes the subject, "Did you take a bath in beer?". Stiles snorts and says, "No. Firstly, who even does that? And secondly, an asshole by the name of Jackson poured his drink all over me." Derek can feel his anger rise at what this other guy had done to Stiles, his inner wolf lets out a vicious growl from within him. _'What is wrong with me? He’s just some random kid from school.’_ Derek shakes his head and turns back to Stiles, "So I’m guessing you wanted to get away? I hope you didn’t leave without getting a hit in." Derek smirks and lifts one of his eyebrows in anticipation. Stiles laughs at the comment. Actually_ laughs_ and it is the cutest thing Derek has ever heard. Stiles regains his composure and says, "Whoa you actually aren’t that scary, you just look like you want to bite my head off. You know, we could probably get alo-" Derek abruptly silences Stiles with his hand when he hears footsteps approaching. These footsteps are barely audible, there’s more than one person heading right for them. Panic rises within Derek and he quickly turns to Stiles who was attempting to remove Derek’s hand from his mouth, he takes his hand away and whispers, "Stiles I need you to run, do not look back and do not stop." Stiles doesn’t question the sudden change in Derek's aura or the instruction, the look on Derek’s face gave him enough of a clue. Stiles starts to run in the opposite direction with Derek in tow.

The footsteps behind them pick up their own pace as they realise their targets were now running. Derek has no doubt that it was hunters, the smell of gunpowder was thick in the air now that he wasn't focused on Stiles. The hunters were close, Derek could hear three of them now. They kept running until Stiles suddenly fell, Derek silently groaned and tried to help the clumsy teen up when a sudden arrow gets shot into a nearby tree and a large spark of light blinds Derek. He was too distracted with Stiles to cover his eyes in time, he scrambles away from the light and falls back on the ground. His vision is blurry and spots of red and white float through his sight. The two hunters step into the pale light, one of the men had his gun drawn and aimed at Stiles while the other had his bow and arrow aimed at Derek. The third hunter lingered in the shadow of the trees. Derek can hear Stiles struggling to breath, his heartbeat pulsing at an exceptionally fast rate. The man with the gun smirks while he says, "Look what we found, two little pups out for a run." the other man laughs and turns his gaze to the other man but before he can say anything Derek has jumped up and tackled him to the ground. Derek shouts over his shoulder, "Stiles RUN!" Stiles doesn’t hesitate and takes off sprinting once more. Derek was then shot in his thigh by the other hunter, he scrambled off the first hunter and let out a threatening growl while his eyes glowed a deep red. Before the other hunter could get another shot at him, he took off after Stiles, no matter what he had to protect Stiles. He made his way following Stiles’ scent before an arrow impaled his shoulder. Derek let out another growl as pain shot through his being. He ignored the excruciating pain in his shoulder and the pain shooting up his leg as he ran; through it all he kept running after the teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all those who are interested in this! 
> 
> I am currently writing my 12th chapter, I don't even know how I'm going to get them to have their first kiss. This is a serious slow build.  
This is hard bro XD Any ideas? I am open to any ideas on how I should go about the first kiss stuffs... or don't, I'll manage :D
> 
> I'll put another chapter up soon! :P


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo there is blood and stuffs in this one too. Obviously from when Derek was shot hehe :P
> 
> Oh yeah, mentions of murder!!! Again
> 
> This is a really slow build and I didn't even intend it to be. I am so sorry. Even I'm frustrated with myself XD
> 
> Anyways. Enjoy xx

Stiles had no idea what was happening, he just kept running. He had no idea where he was going, but he had to get away. Those there the killers, one had a gun and another had a bow and arrow, they were also just about ready to kill them. Stiles thinks back to that weird spark of light,  _ ‘Why did Derek seem to have been hurt by it? Why did those people shoot it? Was it supposed to blind the victims?’ _ Stiles was brought out of his thoughts when he notices the woman standing in his path. Stiles came to an abrupt stop unsure of what to do. She was so creepy, her face was hidden by the shadows of the trees and he could see an evil sneer spread over her lips. Stiles felt trapped between her and the guys further behind him. Should he make a run for it? Where was Derek when he needed him?

The woman then steps into the light and Stiles could clearly see her blond hair and her striking blue eyes, she was beautiful but in a psycho kind of way. He took a step back but before he could sprint in a different direction a large blur sprung out of the shadows from behind him and tackled the creepy blond. Stiles’ heartbeat was uncontrollably high and he had no idea what to do, so he just stares at the figure now standing over the woman. The woman remains on the ground as she said with a sneer and a chuckle, "Ahh, Derek Hale. Back in Beacon Hills I see, how's your mom doing? Oh yeah... I forgot, I put a _bullet_ between her eyes." 

_ ‘What the hell is going on? This is crazy... Was that Derek? She said she killed his mom? Oh my God I’m so going to die.’  _ Stiles heard a deep growl and then a deafening roar from Derek before he brought his fist down and collided it with her face. Stiles stood shell shocked at the scene in front of him, Derek turned with a huff and limped towards Stiles. Once he was back in the light Stiles could see the dark wet patches staining his pants and his shirt, so that was a gunshot he heard. He also noticed his shoulder,  _ 'Is that an arrow!? How is he still moving? Oh my God this is insane. I would have been crying in a ball by now if I were shot!'  _ Stiles ignores his own turmoil and finally brings himself to move towards Derek, he let Derek put his uninjured arm over his shoulder in means to steady himself. They quickly made their way in the direction he was previously running in, Derek directing Stiles and they ended up at a large black house. Stiles helped a barely conscious Derek into the house. They stumble through the entrance and then Derek collapses onto the wooden floor. Cora and Laura were instantly at his side helping him up and they dragged him into the kitchen where Laura shoved everything off the counter. Together they managed to get Derek onto the counter top.

Laura tore the fabric surrounding the wound on his leg and then moved to the protruding arrow in his shoulder. While Laura worked on the clothing, Cora had gone and collected a box from one of the cabinets and had it open, there were bottles of liquids and other things Stiles couldn’t make out. She opened one of the bottles that contained a purple powder, she spread it on the counter top and it went up in a white flame as she set it on fire. Now that the fabric around his leg wound was gone, Stiles could see the deep hole made by the bullet, dark red blood seeps out of the wound and then the trickle of blood changed to a black liquid. The same could be said about his shoulder wound, the arrow was still embedded in the soft part of his shoulder and from it a black liquid oozed from his skin. Cora was still busy with the powder when Laura moved to Derek’s shoulder, she braced her hand on his chest and firmly clasped the arrow with her other hand. She ripped the arrow out of her brother and along with it a flow of new black liquid left the now gaping hole. Derek howled in pain and tried to claw at Laura. _'Wait… Claw? As in actual freaking claws!?' _Stiles stood in the doorway of the kitchen, mouth open as he tries to process what he just saw. 

Stiles continued to stand there as he watched the sisters work on their brother, seeming like this was an everyday occurrence. He had a million thoughts rush through his mind, _ ‘Why does it seem like this is normal? Who are these people? Who were the people that shot at Derek?’ _ . 

Stiles then stares in awe as Cora moves towards her brother with the now black powder in her hand. She harshly shoves the powder into Derek’s leg wound, he let out a howl that sent a shiver through Stiles’ body. She ignored the animalistic response and moves to the next wound. She shoves the remaining powder in the wound on his shoulder, Derek howls once more and attempted to get away but was pushed down by Laura. Derek releases a little whimper as he finally settles down and falls asleep or passes out, Stiles can't tell. He has no idea what was happening. 

Stiles then notices that the once gaping hole in Derek's thigh was starting to close up and in the blink of an eye, it was as if nothing happened. He shifts his gaze to the other wound and the same thing was happening, it was as if the past events never took place. Stiles stumbles back in alarm and hits his back against the wall, Laura looks up at him and gasps. Had she not noticed Stiles was watching? She leaves her brother and walks around the counter, she gently places her hand on Stiles' arm to lead him away while Cora cleaned off the dried blood and black liquid. 

Laura seats Stiles on the sofa in the living room, she places a hand on his leg and watches him intently. She begins in a serious tone, "Stiles you can't tell anybody about what has happened tonight. Nobody can know about this, alright?" Stiles just stares at her in bewilderment. "What the hell do you mean? Derek was just shot, I was nearly shot at! Who were those people? No forget that, my dad needs to know about this, there are killers out on the loose. He can sto-". Laura quickly places her hand over his mouth to silence him,  _ 'Why do people keep doing that to me?'  _ he shakes his head away and she continues in an assertive tone, "Stiles I need you to calm down. I can't answer all those questions for you right now, you just can't tell anyone about this, especially your dad. You can talk to Derek about this later but for now I think you should just relax. It's been a crazy night for you and I'm sure you have many more questions but I am really not in the right head-space to answer any of them, ok?" Stiles bites his tongue and reluctantly nods his head. His mind is still swimming with the questions waiting to burst out but he keeps it in. 

After what felt like hours Derek finally emerged from the kitchen. When he came out Stiles felt his mouth drop open at the sight of a shirtless Derek. He let his eyes run over the body he had imagined shirtless countless times (don't judge him, who wouldn't?). A mark just above his jeans caught Stiles' eyes, he strains to see what looked like a birthmark. This was not an ordinary birthmark as it appeared to be an upside heart, so Stiles wasn't the only one with that mark. Stiles' breath gets caught in his throat when he meets Derek's eyes, he closes his now dry mouth and looks away before Derek can see his blush.

Laura and Cora had resumed their program while Stiles sat awkwardly in the corner of the sofa. Derek directed his nod to his sisters and then motioned for Stiles to follow him. Stiles got up and followed, he was silently bubbling with questions. Derek leads Stiles to his car, it was drawing near midnight already and Stiles hadn't realised he hasn't checked his phone. He quickly pulls the mobile out of his pocket and sees the 27 miss calls and the 36 text messages, all from Scott. Scott was going to murder Stiles… like... to  _ death _ . Scott was probably fuming that Stiles stormed off without letting him know and also taking the Jeep keys with him. Stiles snaps out of his thoughts when Derek clears his throat trying to get his attention. Stiles climbs into the car and they drive towards Jackson's house. Derek sighs and says, "So um- I'm sorry you went through that tonight. I'm just glad you weren't hurt, and thanks for helping me." Derek looks to Stiles with an unforced smile that has Stiles' stomach doing somersaults. Stiles opens his mouth to ask his first question but Derek cuts him off, "I know you have a lot of questions and I will try to answer them. So I'll start. Those people back there were hunters, I don't know the two men but I knew the woman. She has been chasing my family and I for over a year now. I'm sure you've realised by now that I'm not quite normal." Stiles scoffs and says, "Oh really? I hadn't noticed," Derek rolls his eyes before Stiles continues, "-so then what are you? And why did your blood turn black?" Stiles couldn't resist asking the last question. Derek takes a deep breath and answers, "I'm a werewolf and you can not tell anyone about this ok? We already have hunters after us, we can't deal with anymore than that. And the whole black blood thing was because the weapons were laced with wolfsbane. The wolfsbane acts like a poison and stops our bodies from healing at our normal rate and it's also why my blood turned black, it was my body trying to heal itself." Stiles takes in the revelation and just stares at Derek in awe. Derek huffs and says, "Stiles you're going to burn holes into my head. Stop staring." Stiles sighs and asks, "So the other deaths that have been happening around town are because of these hunters? I mean, the victims all had the same black wounds. So they were werewolves?", the pieces fall together and make sense in his head. Derek looks over to Stiles in surprise and asks, "There were other killings?" Stiles nods and held up four fingers, Derek's eyes widen at the new information. 

Stiles couldn't help but glance down to where the mark was, it was even in the same spot. Stiles couldn't slow his racing heartbeat and he couldn't stop the blush on his face as he sat next to a still shirtless Derek. The ride was silent for a few more moments before Stiles spoke up, "So what's up with that birthmark?". Derek was confused at the random question and replies, "It's a birthmark Stiles. Nothing that special." Stiles rolls his eyes and says, "Yeah I got that, but do you think it's weird to have an upside down heart? Do you know what's weirder, I have the exact same mark, the same spot and all. What are the odds huh." Derek slams on the brakes and sends Stiles jerking forward but the seat belt brought him back with a thud against the seat. He exclaimed, "What the hell man? I could have died!" Derek ignores the fumbling boy and says, "Show me". Stiles is confused at the sudden interest but lifts his shirt at the command to expose his matching mark. Derek leans in to observe the mark with a puzzled expression until his eyes suddenly widened. He quickly returns to his side of the car and continues driving the rest of the way. Stiles is left more confused than before, "What the hell was that? What's got you so spooked?" Derek just says, "Nothing." Stiles scoffs at the lie but doesn't have the energy to pry it out of him. He'll pester him about it later. 

They arrived at Jackson's house shortly after and the party was still buzzing with people. Stiles climbs out of the car and walks up the driveway. Without a word Derek pulls away and heads down the street. Stiles felt sad at the loss but pushed the feeling aside. Stiles took out his phone and shot Scott a text. His friend replied shortly after and then moments later he was in front of Stiles. Instead of an angry expression, Scott just looked genuinely worried. Stiles smiles at his friend and asks, "You ready to go home?" Scott continues to stare at his friend and then finally says, "Dude what happened? I heard some people saying you and Jackson got into a fight and then you stormed off? And then I couldn't find you and you weren't answering my texts or my calls for that matter. Are you alright?". Stiles cringes at the memory of what Jackson said and forces a smile, "I'm fine Scotty boy, Jackson was just being Jackson. I went to cool my head off and forgot that I had my phone on silent. My bad" Stiles shrugs. Scott ponders for a moment and then says, "Ok, I hope everything is fine, I'll go get Allison and we'll meet you at the Jeep." Stiles nods and heads back outside to find his car. 

After Stiles dropped Allison and Scott off at their houses, he headed home. When he got home he found the house empty, he threw his keys down onto the table and bound upstairs for the shower. When he no longer smelled of beer and dirt he got into bed with his laptop. He spent a couple of hours researching everything about werewolves before he gave into the creeping sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again. I have exams so for those who are interested in this, I won't update until probs Tuesday afternoon. 
> 
> So hold out till then =_=
> 
> Cheers


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a filler chapter but the background info is needed :P  
It's also short, sorry =_=
> 
> Anyways. Enjoy xx

The events of the previous night still played through Stiles' head as he lay in bed the next morning. He'd been up till 3am trying to find everything he could on werewolves. Everything that happened last night seemed like total madness, and he had found out new information about the recent deaths that his father couldn't find out about. Speaking about his father, he just walked in, "Morning Stiles. How was the party?" Stiles stares up at his dad and says, "Oh yeah so much fun, we baked cookies and told each other our crushes." The Sheriff rolls his eyes at the sarcasm and says, "Yeah I thought highschool parties weren't really for you." Stiles looks offended and says, "Gee thanks dad." Once again the Sheriff rolls his eyes. "You know what I mean, you just went along to help Scott anyway. Ok well I'll be downstairs, don't stay in bed." Stiles sighs and reluctantly moves to vacate his warm bed. 

He walks into the kitchen and starts preparing his cereal whilst his dad ate egg and toast at the counter. Stiles takes a seat next to his dad and asks through a mouthful, "So any progress on the case?" his dad sighs heavily and shook his head, Stiles felt bad for his dad and even more so that he now knows his dad won't figure it out. The killers were actually hunters after werewolves... Who would have thought? - but he felt like there was a little more to the story. Stiles and his father watched movies and relaxed on the couch for the rest of the day. When it was nightfall and the little town was washed in a growing darkness his dad announced he was going to order takeout, "So what do you feel like eating?" Stiles stifles a laugh and says, "Dad we're meant to be eating healthy, pizza isn't exactly healthy." His dad just stares at Stiles and says, "Give me a break son, it's my cheat day." Stiles just laughs and says, "Your cheat day was yesterday." His father ignores that last comment and says, "I'll get one with mushrooms on it then" as he calls the pizza place.

**. .. … .. .**

After Derek dropped Stiles off at the party, he drove back home with thoughts swimming through his mind. He has heard of soulmates and how a werewolf could have a human soulmate but it was a rare occurrence. Derek made a mental note to talk to Deaton the next day. He arrived home and took a shower to clean off the left over blood. Standing in the steaming bathroom he looks at his reflection. He shifts his gaze to the heart shaped birthmark and places a hand on the skin. _'Stiles had the same mark, there is no mistaking it… ' _Derek sighs and walks out in his towel and heads to his room. 

_ Saturday…  _

Derek arrived at the Vet and met Deaton in his office. It was near noon and so they could talk without any disturbances. Deaton was leaning slightly back on his leather chair with his leg crossed over the other as he watched Derek walk through the office door. He gave a half smile before gesturing to the chair on the opposite side of his desk. Derek did as suggested and now he was level with the druid. 

Deaton spoke in an even tone, "So what is it that you need Mr.Hale?" Derek closes his eyes and asks, "How much do you know about soulmates?" he opened his eyes to see Deaton life an eyebrow at the question and then respond, "A fair share, may I ask why you require this information?" Derek sighs and says, "I might have found my soulmate but I can't be sure." Deaton smiles and says, "Why that is great news Derek. Most people do not find their soulmate at such a young age. I must say that it is very special to have found yours, they say that your soulmate is your other half. You are two sides of the same coin." Derek scoffs and says, "Yeah, so how do I know for sure that they are my soulmate?". Deaton ponders for a moment and then replies, "Well that depends on if your soulmate is human or a werewolf." Derek then tells him it's a human and he continues, "Well if it is a human, the other party won't be able to sense you are their soulmate but they will still feel drawn to you for their subconscious will want to be close to you. As for you, the scent of this person will attract you, it will be like no other scent you've come across. You will be able to find them based on their breathing patterns, heartbeat and their scent even from distances and in crowded areas. Your instincts will single them out. The other thing would be the matching marks, this is very rare for soulmates to have but some have been known to have them. These could be in the form of beauty spots or even birthmarks. Have you experienced any of this with this person?".

Derek leans back in the chair and absorbs all the information he was given. He thinks about Stiles' scent and how he felt comfortable around it, his possessiveness towards Stiles and then there was the mark they share. Derek drags his hands over his face and says, "Yes, I feel drawn to him, I find his scent alluring and we both have the same birthmark." Deaton's eyebrows rise slightly on his forehead, "Well that is unexpected. You are one of the few to have matching birthmarks. Why do you not seem pleased?" Derek shakes his head and replies, "We're currently being hunted down. What do you think Kate will do if she finds out that I have a defenseless human as my soulmate and uses him to get to me? I am happy that I found my soulmate and he seems like an amazing person but I don't want to put him in the middle of this battle." The druid sighs and nods his head, "That is a fair point, but fate will bring you together and you can not fight your destiny." Derek nods and asks, "Is there anything else I should know about this whole soulmates situation?" Deaton nods his head and answers, "It is said that you will be able to feel their most powerful emotion, you will feel a need to protect and care for them as it is in your instincts. Your wolf will want to be near them but your human self can control that. Other than that there is no need to worry. Is that all you wish to know?" Derek nods before he stands up to exit the office. Deaton stops him before saying, "I have informed Chris Argent of your arrival in Beacon Hills and that you do not wish to fight. I think you could make great allies and work together to stop Kate. Both of you want the same thing. I have written down his address and his number." He hands Derek a yellow note and with that Derek turns and leaves the small building. 

From the Vet, Derek drove to the address Deaton had given. He arrives outside of a large white house and parks next to a grey SUV. Derek walks up the path and knocks on the front door. He can hear thorough steps heading towards the door and then the sound of the safety mechanism being released on his firearm. Derek rolls his eyes as the door opens and Chris Argent is in front of him. The man has a threatening aura as he stares Derek down. Expressionless he moves aside and gestures for Derek to enter. Derek does so and once inside he says, "You can put the gun away, I don't bite if I don't need to." Chris scoffs and moves towards the living area. Derek follows the hunter and takes a seat on the sofa across from him. Chris clicks his safety back on and places the gun on his thigh whilst pointing at Derek.  _ 'Well this is off to a good start.'  _ Derek sighs and sinks further into the cushion. _ _

"I honestly just came here to talk. Deaton tells me that you aren't on good terms with your sister. You have people you want to protect and so do I, so I propose a truce or something. We haven't hurt anyone, we were one of the packs your family had an agreement with and now most of my pack is dead and other packs suffered a similar fate. My sisters and I have lost too much, we only have each other left and I will not lose them. So either you and I sort this out or I will handle Kate my way." Derek sits forward again and observes the hunter and he thinks. "I know what Kate has done to your pack and others, I had nothing to do with that. I also had my family moved around in search for her but we chose to return to Beacon Hills when Allison's mother was killed by Peter. I don't want my daughter to be caught in between this battle. I will help track down Kate and hopefully we can clear this up. And I'm also sorry for your loss." Derek nods and says, "Thanks I appreciate it. I'm sorry for your wife, I had no idea that was the hunter Peter bit the night of his death." Chris shakes his head and raises his hand, "It's alright. I had no idea she was helping Kate either. We are meant to follow our code and treat you like humans until you step over the line." Derek feels a sort of closure from that and now he can be sure Chris is trustworthy. Both families have been through enough because of this battle. Derek finishes off, "Well I'm glad we could come to an understanding. I want you to know that you can count on us and I also hope we can rely on you when we need to. I'll contact you if I find out anything new." Chris nods whilst they shook their hands and with that he leaves the house. 

Derek heads home pleased at how the day had turned out. All he needed to do now was to watch out for Kate and her followers. He needed to protect those he loves. He needs to try and contact the other pack in Beacon Hills, maybe he could make a few more allies and together they could look out for each other. Derek smiles at the thought and drives on. He also had to figure out how he was going to deal with Stiles being his soulmate, should he tell him? Or should he wait and see where fate takes them?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson comes face to face with Derek lol  
fluff.... sorta?

Sunday rolled by and Stiles spent the day placing crime scenes shots over his large brown pegboard. The photos were connected to others when there was a link. Post it notes were scattered around the board that contained little bits of information. Red string connected images to other images and then a colourful note. His father came in while he was pinning up a note, "Stiles. Why are you making a crime board? And did you copy my crime scene photos?" Stiles finches from surprise and slowly turns around with a pin between his lips. He tries to talk around the pin and says, "Maybe, and yes I'm making a crime board because we need to figure this out before more people die." his dad sighs and says, "That's great son but you're 16 and not a cop." Stiles rolls his eyes and replies, "Doesn't mean I can't help out. You know you won't get me to drop this so just let me help." His dad rolls his eyes and walks up to the board. The pair spend the next hour making connections and pinning up notes until the brown board beneath couldn't be seen.

Stiles spent the rest of his afternoon researching more information about werewolves, black blood and any other deaths with similar symptoms. He finds a few cases from a couple of years back and continues his search until his father calls him down for dinner. At the end of the day, Stiles is sitting in his bed with his laptop firmly on his lap. He read through the cases he found about the black blood and it turns out there were multiple killings around five years ago. There was a total of three deaths with the same symptoms and causes of death. He dug further and there were more cases similar to the first one throughout the years. Seems hunters are busy people. He finally retires the search near midnight and tries to get his mind to stop wondering.

Stiles woke up with a stiff neck and a cramp in his hands from the excessive scrolling the night before. He sighs and gets ready for school. The weather was growing cooler with each passing day so he decided to wear a long sleeved shirt and a blue hoodie. Stiles makes his way downstairs and to his surprise is greeted by his dad, "Morning". Stiles returns the greeting and says, "I wasn't expecting you to still be here, usually you've already left by now." his dad nods and says, "Yeah well with this case there isn't much we can do. We've hit a dead end. That crime board in your room is how we have it at the stations, we have no new leads or links. So we are basically waiting for them to kill again and hopefully leave a clue." his dad shakes his head and the idea. Stiles sighs and says, "I know you'll catch them. Won't be long now." The Sheriff smiles and says, "You better be off to school. I'm leaving soon and I'll see you when I get back. Enjoy school son." Stiles smiles and waves as he heads to the front door.

The drive over to school was nerve-racking as Stiles recalled the events of the party. His mind is so preoccupied by the werewolves and hunters that he temporarily forgot what Jackson did and what he did to Jackson in return. He was furious about the mention of his mother but he was more worried about what Jackson would do to him. Stiles didn't have any classes with Jackson so that made it a little easier to avoid the jerk but he always tended to find Stiles. Maybe he should hide out in the library? Jackson has probably never picked up a book in his lifetime so he wouldn't even know where the place was. Stiles smiles at the idea and makes his way over to Scott. Stiles made it safely to his locker and he collected his math books for his first class.

He slams the locker door closed let out a startled cry before throwing his fist at Derek's face. Derek grabs a hold of his wrist before he hits his face. Stiles exclaims, "Oh my God! We need to get you a bell or something. I think I just had a minor heart attack!" Derek just glares at the boy before rolling his eyes and says, "I just wanted to see how you were doing." Stiles scoffs and says, "Fine before that happened. Can I have my arm back?" Derek let his wrist go before saying, "Throwing your fist at someone isn't really the best way to greet them you know?" Stiles rolls his eyes at the comment and says, "Yeah well don't sneak up on me man." Derek stifles a laugh and replies, "I didn't even sneak up to you. You are so oblivious to your surroundings." Stiles is slightly offended but smiles with Derek because that was sadly true. "Well I need to get to class, see you later I guess?" Stiles stares at Derek and stutters, "Uh-uh yeah, su-sure. See you around." Derek walks down the hallway and Stiles turns to see that Scott was nowhere to be seen, again.

Stiles sighs and turns to head down the hall before he is abruptly pulled back and pushed roughly into the lockers. He hits the lockers with a loud bang and gasps as pain shoots through his head and shoulder blades. He forces his eyes open and to his assumption he saw a very pissed off Jackson. "First you crash my party, then you dirty my floor and then you have the audacity to push me?" Jackson spat out the words as he dug his free hand into Stiles' neck while the other kept him back against the lockers. People had stopped their tasks to observe the scene but none spoke up or tried to intervene. _'Great. I'm going to get my ass handed to me in front of a crowd._' Stiles thought to himself as he glared at Jackson. "First of all, it's not like I actually wanted to be at your lame party and secondly, you poured your drink over me, I didn't dirty your floor. What is your problem man? What have I ever done to you?" that resulted in a furious growl from the teen as his face grew red. Jackson lifted his arm to punch Stiles square in the face, Stiles closed is eyes and clenched is jaw to brace for the impact but the hit never came. Instead of a punch, Stiles felt Jackson's hands suddenly let him go and then he heard a thud. Stiles opened his eyes and to his surprise he saw that Derek had Jackson up against the opposite lockers in the same position he had Stiles in moments ago. Jackson let out a groan as the pain spread through his body. Derek leaned into Jackson's ear and whispered something Stiles couldn't quite make out. It clearly worked because when he let Jackson go he practically sprinted away.

Stiles stares in amazement and turns to Derek. "What the hell did you say to him?" Derek smirks and says, "Nothing you need to worry about. Are you alright? He didn't hurt you?" Stiles shakes his head and says, "Well uh- thanks for helping me out." Derek nods and walks back down the hall. The surrounding people looked just as shocked as Stiles felt, _'Well that was unexpected.'_ He shrugs it off and heads to class.

**. .. … .. . **

Derek walks with determination in his step. He follows Stiles' scent and ends up standing in front of his open locker door. Stiles slams the door closed and then lets out a startled cry before he tries to punch Derek in the face. He easily catches the skinny wrist and holds it away from his face. Derek internally scoffs at the thought of him wearing a bell but he just glares at the younger boy. Derek knew his wolf wouldn't settle down if he didn't see that Stiles was alright so he admits, "I just wanted to see how you were doing." That got a little scoff from Stiles as he replied, "Fine before that happened. Can I have my arm back?" Derek hadn't even noticed he still had his wrist in his hand and he reluctantly let it go. "Throwing your fist at someone isn't really the best way to greet them you know?" that got a dramatic eye roll from him as he defends himself. Derek stifles his laugh at the excuse and replies, "I didn't even sneak up to you. You are so oblivious to your surroundings." Derek inwardly smiled at the offended look on his face and then it was replaced with a smile because he knew it was true. "Well I need to get to class, see you later I guess?" Derek subtly tried to suggest they meet up just to see his reaction. Derek could hear the increase in the boy's heartbeat when he stuttered out his reply. He was pleased with the response and left for class.

Derek was around the corner and down a corridor when he heard a sudden bang. He had no idea where it came from as he searched around. That's when he heard a speeding heart rate, the owner of the heart was in a panic. Derek realised that he knew this heartbeat, it belonged to Stiles. Stiles. He started back down the way he came, he got a little closer and he caught what Stiles said, "-floor. What is your problem man? What have I ever done to you?" That was when Derek came around the corner and saw Stiles pinned against the locker by another guy who had his one arm holding Stiles in place while the other was lifted. Derek could see that Stiles had his eyes squeezed shut as he prepared for the hit. He ran and caught the boy before he could bring his fist down on Stiles. With a bang, Derek had the younger boy pinned against the other lockers. A groan escapes the boy from the impact. His eyes were wide with surprise as he stares up at Derek. He leans into Jackson's ear and softly whispers, "From now on, if I find out that you so much as just touch a hair on his head, I will rip your throat out… with my _teeth_." Derek brought his face threateningly close to Jackson's neck as an emphasis. The younger boy shuddered from fear and when Derek loosened his grip he took off down the hall. He basically had his tail between his legs in fear.

Derek was pleased with the reaction and inwardly smiled. Stiles spoke up and Derek brought his gaze towards him. Stiles was clearly shocked as he asked, "What the hell did you say to him?" He can't help the smirk that makes its way on his face and he says, "Nothing you need to worry about", he then changes his expression to show his concern and asks, "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you?" Stiles shakes his head, Derek physically relaxed and mentally sighed his relief. Stiles thanks him and Derek can feel his wolf jumping with joy on the inside. He nods and walks off before he feels the need to physically check that Stiles was fine. Derek spends the first few classes with his head full of Stiles, _‘Oh my God I’m gonna lose my mind,’_ he sighs and tries to focus on his lesson.

Lunch came around thankfully soon, Derek headed for the cafeteria and met up with Isaac and Boyd. Derek sat on the side of the table where he had a perfect view of Stiles’ table. Erica joined them a few moments later along with some other guy Derek didn’t bother looking at. He was too caught up in staring at Stiles, Cora and another brown haired boy he assumed was Scott. They were all happily laughing at something someone must have said. Erica waved her manicured hand in front of his face and followed his line of sight, she smirked and turned back to face Derek, "Someone caught your eye Derek?". Derek shook his head and turned to focus on the people at his table. He finally looks over at the other guy and suddenly felt his wolf growl at the smell of another werewolf. He met the guy’s grey blue eyes as he smiled showing off his perfect white teeth, "Hi, I’m Theo Raeken. I haven’t had the chance to meet you because you always seem to be surrounded by girls. Must be hard." Derek contained his growl and forced his face to remain expressionless as he said, "Yeah can’t help it." Theo smiled and turned to Erica, "Thanks for bringing me here but I gotta get back to my group. I’ll see you around Derek." Theo got up and headed to a group of teens seated near the back of the cafetaria. Derek sighed and thought to himself, _‘So that’s the other group of werewolves Laura mentioned… this just got interesting.’_


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles spent the next few lessons thinking about what happened with Jackson earlier and how Derek saved him, not that he needed saving. Did Derek wait around the corner? Was he stalking Stiles? Stiles blushed at the thought.

He's caught by surprise when Scott throws a piece of scrunched up paper at his head, he whispers angrily at the other boy, "Dude, that’s my face!" Scott giggles and whispers back, "What you being all girly about? Was it that new guy? I didn’t know that you knew each other."

Stiles sighs as he realises he would need to fill his friend in on what actually took place this morning.

He whispers back, "No dude, you totally missed what happened aft-" Stiles was cut off by Mr. Harris clearing his throat to get their attention. He looked between Stiles and Scott and says, "I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little space yes?" Stiles just stares at the teacher and replies with, "Wha- no"

Mr. Harris lifts his eyebrows and Stiles sighs before packing up his books. He moves to a seat at the back of the class and sits down with a sigh as Mr. Harris carries on with the lesson. Cora shot Stiles an amused grin and spun back around to focus on the lesson. 

After the class ended Stiles met up with Scott and a giggling Cora, together they walked to the cafeteria. They sat down in their usual seating and Scott started, "So what was that this morning? Who was that guy?" Stiles huffed and replied, "His name is Derek, and if you didn’t already know he is Cora’s brother. And we are not close, he just uh- had something to tell me." Scott raises his eyebrows and smirks, "Why so secretive? Something I should know about?" Cora laughs and asks, "What are you implying Scott?" Stiles awkwardly smiles and changes the subject. "Dude by the way, thanks for leaving me this morning, you could have stayed and helped me out with Jackson." The two teens stop laughing and turn to him, "What happened?" Scott asks now concerned. Stiles huffs and fills his friends in on the events that happened this morning. Scott and Cora were concerned at first until Stiles mentioned being saved by Derek and he says, "Yeah I have no idea what Derek said to him but you should have seen his face, be looked like he was about to piss his pants and then ran away."

All three teens burst out laughing at the thought, Stiles suddenly feels a shiver travel through his body. He knew what caused the shiver, or more like _ who _ caused his shiver. He pays no mind to the stare directed at him and continues chatting with his friends. 

Stiles was taking out his econ books and replacing them with his math books when he felt a presence on the other side of his locker, _ ‘Why am I not surprised. I won’t get scared this time.’ _

Stiles rolls his eyes, "You can’t scare me like this twice in one day Derek. It won’t wor-" he slams the door closed and met light grey blue eyes. Stiles let out a yelp of surprise as he takes a startled step back. The guy staring at him smiles and says, "Hey, I’m Theo. You’re Stiles right?"

Stiles is taken aback by the bright smile and replies, "Yeah hey, uhh- Theo". Theo ignores the uncertainty in his voice and continues, "This is going to be totally random but my group and I are heading to a club tonight and I wanted to ask if you’d like to join. It’s entry for members only and the club has a special event." Stiles is dumbfounded at the offer and says, "Um, clubs aren’t really my thing. Thanks though." Theo laughs and says, "Come on, it’ll be fun, you can invite someone else if you’d like. I need to get multiple people to join. Besides, I’d like to get to know you better."

Stiles smiles, he has never been asked out before, even if he only wanted to fill up the space. Stiles eagerly replies, "Yeah ok, I’ll invite my friend. It may be fun, I guess. How do I find out when and where it is ?" Theo digs out his phone and hands it over to him, "I’ll text you. Don’t worry, I won’t do anything else with your number." Stiles hesitantly takes the phone and punches in his number. Theo smiles again and says, "Cool. See you later Stiles" before he walks away. Stiles stares at the broad back before turning to walk out of the school. He had no idea why he would actually accept the invite so easily, but he did secretly need to get his mind off of a certain hazel eyed guy that constantly consumed his thoughts. And so going out seemed like the best way to do that. What harm could it do? 

Scott would have come over but sadly he had to work a shift at the Vet, which left Stiles to sit around his house bored out of his mind. Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin when he got a sudden text message. The message was from an unknown number, it read, _ ‘So the club is just across from the Hardware store on Main. It’s called Juicy. They open their doors at 8pm tomorrow night, my friends and I will be waiting outside for you so try to be there by 8. You are welcome to invite up to 2 people. Hope to see you there, Theo’ _ . Stiles stares at the message before he leaves the chat to shoot Scott a quick text, _ ‘Hey, do you wanna go out tomorrow night? I was invited to a club, feel like going?’. _ Stiles knew he wasn’t going to get an answer until his shift was over so he replied to Theo in the meantime, _ ‘Yeah sounds good. Thanks.’ _

Stiles throws the phone aside and continues watching his show. 

It was some time past 6pm when his phone buzzed again, Stiles smiles and reaches over to pick up his phone. The message from Scott read, _ ‘A club? That’s so weird. I don't want to go to a club with strangers Stiles. And to be honest neither should you.' _

Stiles rolls his eyes and speedily types out, _'Bro remember that dumbass party you got me to go in that ended badly? Yeah that one... You owe me dude, do a brother a solid.'_

Stiles watches as the little _typing_ icon continues to flash and finally after what felt like forever he got a response,_ 'I seriously hate you. But fine, I do owe you one. I am not for this tho, but I will not leave you hanging. And I need a ride obviously.'_ Stiles cracks a smile and types out, _‘Love ya too buddy, thanks for your cooperation’ _ he clicks send and falls back onto the couch giggling.

His dad arrives home just before 7pm, the Sheriff walks in and sets his holster down on the table before collapsing on the armchair. His dad sat with his eyes closed and said, "The station is going to hold a press conference tomorrow morning and we’ll be telling everyone about the murders." Stiles’ eyes widen and just says, "Oh,'' his dad sighs and gets up to go change out of his uniform. Stiles had already prepared dinner so when his father comes back out they could just eat their meal. Stiles broke the silence as he asks, "So dad, could I go out tomorrow night?" the Sheriff looks up from his food and asks, "You know it’s a school night, right?"

Stiles nods his head and continues, "It’s just that I was invited out and that has never happened before so I really want to go. We won’t be out long and I’m taking Scott with me." His dad sighs and nods his head, "Fine but back by 11 and no alcohol." Stiles smiles and fist pumps the air. 

The next day Stiles met up with Cora in the parking lot and together they met up with Scott at the bicycle stand. The three walked into the building as Stiles caught Cora up on the plans for this evening. Stiles thought it would be nice to have Cora tag along so he offered and she agreed. The plan was for Stiles to pick Scott up and then they would drive to pick Cora up. The three agreed on the plan and then went their separate ways to class. 

After lunch ended Stiles was on his way to English when he was pulled aside by Theo. Theo flashes him a smile and asks, "So are we still on for tonight?" Stiles nods and says, "Yeah, we’ll meet you outside the club. I’ve invited two other people." Theo smiles and says, "That’s cool. See you there" and with that he walks away. Stiles exhales and continues off to class. The rest of his day is anticlimactic but at least tonight is going to be interesting. Stiles smiles to himself as he walks Cora to her car. Derek is seated behind the wheel and he had his leather jacket on again, his signature look.

Stiles turns to Cora before she climbs into the black car, "I’ll text you when I’m five minutes away. Be ready." She smiles and nods before getting into the car. Stiles heard a slight growl from Derek but he just gave a wave and a smile before he walked off to his own car. 

**. .. … .. .**

After Theo had left, Derek couldn’t stop wondering about the other pack. Why didn’t Theo just come see him when there were less people around. Derek hasn’t been out to see any other packs in Beacon Hills, he makes a mental note to visit these other packs. Erica filled Derek in on information about Theo, apparently he only arrived at school several months ago and immediately formed a strong friendship with a couple of juniors. He also found out that not too long ago, one of his friends were killed and Derek thought it was most likely a hunter. Derek was pleased after hearing the information and he ruled Theo’s pack as friendly. 

Derek was waiting in his car along with Laura when Cora came out alongside Stiles. Today Stiles wore a pair of faded blue jeans with a large black hoodie. Derek thought he looked so small and skinny and adorable in the oversized hoodie.

Before Cora got into the car Stiles reminded her, "I’ll text you when I’m five minutes away. Be ready." Derek was confused at what they were talking about. Derek let out a growl as he felt left out. Once they drove away from school Derek asked, "So what’s happening tonight?" Cora smiles at her brother and says, "Stiles got invited out by this guy called Theo and he said Stiles could bring a friend along so Scott and I will be joining him. We’re just going to some club. Hope that’s ok?"

Derek nearly slammed on the breaks but held back the urge and instead he took in a deep breath. "Yeah that should be fine, where is it?" Cora thought for a moment and answered, "I don’t actually know. I know the name though, it’s called Juicy." Derek thought for a moment and nodded. _ ‘Why in the world would Theo approach Stiles? Does he have an ulterior motive? But Stiles is _ my _ soulmate.’ _Derek felt his anger build, there was no way he was going to lose Stiles right after he found the boy.

Cora seemed to have recalled something because she quickly said, "Oh yeah! I totally forgot to mention this yesterday but apparently Derek heroically saved Stiles from a jerk named Jackson. Do you want to maybe tell me why you seem so interested in Stiles." Cora smirks while waiting for an answer. Derek sighs and says, "All I did was step in to help. It was nothing special. And so what if I’m interested in Stiles, it has nothing to do with you anyways." Cora gasps and says, "Oh my God Derek has a crush on Stiles!" Cora started laughing and Derek looks over to Laura with a pleading look but she just burst out laughing along with Cora. Derek sighs again and says, "I do not have a crush on him, I just find him interesting ok?" Laura stops laughing to say, "Derek you basically just admitted that you’re crushing on Stiles." With that both girls laughed a little more before Cora spoke, "Oh man, that's great. I’m alright with you having a thing for Stiles but if you do anything to hurt him I will not hesitate to rip your throat out. Got it?" Derek shakes his head at the smirk on her face and says, "Cora I won’t hurt Stiles, wait why am I even agreeing to this? I’m not even- I won’t- ugh nevermind." Cora giggles once more as they pull into their driveway. _ This just got a whole lot more interesting _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrrrry for the wait. Thanks for all the kudos! I really appreciate the love *~*


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this took a while... I have just started uni and it has been crazy busy. I am currently working on assignments but I am also trying to get chapter 12 done. Hopefully this was an ok chapter and longish. 
> 
> Im not gonna lie... I have no idea why I made Theo do that XD Sorry if this story is weird.  
All mistakes are mine!
> 
> Thanks to those who still have the patience to read this... Have a good one xx

Stiles threw on a pair of skinny black jeans, a striped white shirt and he had a denim jacket thrown over to complete the look. Now Stiles wasn't the kind of guy that cares about the way he looked, what with his love of flannel and layers but when he actually put in a little effort… He wasn't all that useless at trying to dress to impress. Don't let the layers and miss matched colours fool you, he is just lazy. 

He waved at his dad in the kitchen while on his way to his 'rust bucket' as Scott liked to refer her to. He got a good punch to his gut for that one. Once he had collected his best friend they drove to the Hale property. Now that it wasn’t as dark as it had been the night he first saw the house, he could see that in the light it was a lot larger. The house was more like a mansion, even beat the size of Jackson's house, that was a win in itself. It seemed to glow as it was illuminated in the setting sunlight, large pillars that supported the tall roof stretched tall on either side of the house. The house was a brilliant contrast of white to the surrounding greens of the preserve. 

The boys came to a stop just in front of the two storey house as Cora came out through the large double doors, followed by a scowling Derek. Nothing out of the norm. Derek approached the driver's side window and folded his arms as he took in Stiles' appearance. Stiles did the same, Derek didn’t have his usual bad boy leather jacket on so his arms were on display for Stiles' hungry gaze. That and the folded arms seem to stretch the black shirt across his chest and biceps. A loud cough from Derek broke Stiles' blatant staring with his muscular arms. Stiles can immediately feel his ears start to burn from his intense blush, "Oh uhh, awkward. I can't help it, I'm envious dude. No matter how much milk I drink or push ups I do, they don't grow. Like how do you even do it? Are you on steroids? Wait no, nevermind I don't actually want to know. I'm totally going to stop talking cause you look like you're about to throttle me. Yup, shutting up." 

Derek looked about to murder Stiles but after the boy got his ramblings under control he took a deep breath said, "Don’t be out late, I want you back here safely at 11 the latest." 

Stiles averts Derek's stare as his face is most likely consumed in a deep blush. He cannot believe he just openly drooled over Derek's muscles. If that wasn't bad enough he couldn't even stop his word vomit. Damn he needs to learn some control. Stiles acts as if his door handle holds the key to his problems as he stares at it intently, he gives a stiff nod to the instruction before facing the road once more. Stiles can't stop himself from sneaking a glance at Derek through his rear-view mirror as Derek continues to stand in the driveway. He was rather certain there was a hint of a blush on his high cheekbones, but it must have been the setting sun, right? 

Once they were on the road Cora startled the two boys by her sudden burst of laughter which momentarily caused Stiles to slightly swerve the car along with a string of curse words followed. "I'm sorry guys, that was just too funny and I couldn’t keep it in. First of all, Stiles, that was honestly beautiful. You were fangirling over my brother's body! In front of him! It's really creepy yet super entertaining. Plus you went beet red after 'cause you're a dumbass, no offence. I bet after we left Derek looked like a tomato! My brother is such a dork. Secondly, Derek clearly said ‘you’ as in  _ you _ Stiles. He didn't even break eye contact or glance my way. He just wants to see you back safely. He is such a dumbass, he should honestly be more straightforward since you're an oblivious idiot. No offence again." Stiles scoffs and says, "Yeah sure none taken, not! I am not an idiot and I couldn't help it! He's hot!" 

Cora fake retches before she replies with, "That's my brother and I will not think of him like that!" 

Stiles continues as if she never commented, "Anyways, don’t be daft, he probably forgot to put the ‘guys’ in when he said it, it happens." Cora shakes her head and then Scott chimes in, "Dude I heard him too, he clearly said ‘you’ and he didn’t look over to Cora either. I think he directed that at you." Stiles ponders for a moment before saying, "You guys are reading into this too much." Cora stifles another laugh as they drive on in silence. 

They arrive in front of a bare building that just had a large neon sign that read, ‘Juicy’. The three make their way towards the entrance where Theo stood waiting along with a few other unfamiliar people. "Glad you guys could make it, this Liam, Mason and Corey." Stiles introduced himself and his two sidekicks. Cora wore a strange expression while they followed behind their classmates. Stiles pulled her aside, "Hey what’s up?" She glanced at the group still walking ahead and then back to Stiles before she whispered, "They’re werewolves." Stiles gasps and looks towards the now disappearing group.  _ More werewolves? _ Were they always surrounded by werewolves but they just weren't aware of it? Now that Stiles knew what their company actually were, Cora took hold of his arm to drag him along before they lost the group.

They all gathered at another door where a muscled man stood guard, Theo flashed a card and the man stepped aside so the teens could all walk through. The inside was crowded with people, most of them were dancing to the beat in the middle of the room while others sat around at tables with drinks. Some were painted in neon paint that glowed from the blue lights surrounding the dance floor, some men were even shirtless and some were making out in various areas of the club. There was a bar off to the right that had a large wall filled with a wide selection of alcohol, there were a few people surrounding the bar talking or waiting on their drinks. Something Stiles seemed to notice last was that there were absolutely no women in this club… Stiles ponders,  _ 'Weird… _ . _ '  _ at that moment Scott pokes Stiles in the ribs and hisses out, "Dude everyone in here is a dude… I think we’re in a gay club…"

Stiles gasps and takes another look around again, "Oh my God". Stiles looks to Cora who seemed to be enjoying the thump of the music and asks, "Cora I think we’re in a gay club, are you ok with that?" She smiles and shouts over the music, "Yeah I’m cool, it also means I won’t be hit on. Which also means no one has to end up in the hospital once I'm done with them" Stiles laughs at her violent response and walks over to Theo, "You like?" Stiles laughs and says, "Dude I’m not gay so this isn’t really my sort of club." Theo scoffs and says, "You sure? I’ve seen how you look at Derek. Nothing wrong with that." Stiles is taken aback by that, why is Theo watching him? He laughs and puts his arm over Stiles’ shoulder to pull him towards the bar, "Come on, I’ll get you a drink." Stiles pushes the thought aside and decides to enjoy this experience and lets Theo lead him to the bar. Theo orders their drinks and then they head over to a reserved corner booth the rest of the group is currently occupying. 

The night went along smoothly, Cora dragged Stiles onto the dance floor at one stage and they jumped along to the beat. Scott was kept entertained by Liam as they had a heated conversation about a video game. Corey and Mason had left a while ago and Stiles caught them making out near the toilets later in the evening. Stiles is currently too young to drink alcohol but when given the chance he will take it, besides, he's young and dumb or so they say. Stiles sat back down after he could slip away from Cora, he sank into the seat with a huff.

"Having fun?" Theo inquires with a lift of his eyebrow. Stiles nods with a smile on his lips, "Yeah, thanks so much for inviting us." Theo smiles and shifts closer to Stiles, "So I want to know something. What do you think of Derek?" Stiles thinks for a moment and answers, "He is a major downer and needs to learn how to use his words." Theo snickers and says, "Ok fair but what do you like about him?" Stiles smiles and says, "Other than his looks, I love how I feel when I’m around him. He makes me feel whole, he is actually funny when he isn’t growling and I like his smile." Stiles gasps at how much he had just told Theo, he didn’t know he was  _ this _ into Derek. Theo snickers again and says, "You got it bad man. But I’ll let you know that you aren’t the only one. Derek has the hots for you too. I bet he’s sitting at home fighting the urge to come and check on you". 

Stiles is dumbfounded and just stares at the other teen with an open mouth, Cora was suddenly next to Stiles and she just said, "He’s right you know. I haven’t seen my brother act like that with anyone other than family. He feels something for you whether you believe it or not." Stiles can’t seem to say anything back so he just stares and tries to process his thoughts. Cora sits next to Stiles and looks to Theo, "Is this why you brought Stiles here? To get under his skin? You must have known he liked Stiles." 

Theo smirks and replies, "You could say that I'm helping them out. Stiles has only just realised his feelings thanks to me and I'm sure your brother is at home biting his fingernails while pacing and worrying about his little human". Cora snickers and says, "Yeah I bet he is. He doesn't fully realise it but he cares a hell of a lot for Stiles." They both laugh mischievously while Stiles was still stuck in his own thoughts.

It was drawing near 11pm so the three left and drove home. Stiles drove up the driveway of Cora’s house and he could already see Derek waiting on the porch with his arms folded. Stiles felt the tingling feeling in his stomach again and sighs,  _ ‘There is no way that Derek freaking Hale likes someone like me’. _

They came to a stop and Derek arrived at his window again, "Was everything ok? He didn’t try anything right?" Stiles is confused at the concern and replies, "Uhh no everything went fine, thanks. We got Cora home safely so you have no reason to bite me." Derek rolls his eyes at the comment and moves away from the car. Cora made her way around and put her arm over Derek to pull him away. She smiles and gave a little wave before they disappeared inside the house. 

Scott and Stiles drive in silence until Stiles bursts out, "Man I have no idea what is going on anymore. I mean I've looked at guys but I've never been that interested in them. And now what I feel for Derek is a lot more intense than what I felt for Lydia. That's how bad this is. What am I going to do? I'm currently contemplating my sexuality here Scott!" Scott stares at Stiles with wide eyes, he takes a moment to absorb this newfound information before saying, "Well uhh-ok, I'll just say that even if you like dudes we'll still be cool. And with this whole Derek thing I think you should just go for it, you never know, he might like you too. And if he doesn't then at least you tried you know? I'll cheer you on but I really don't want any details or anything" Scott winks and they both laugh at the final comment. Stiles wasn't expecting Scott to have all the answers but that was good enough, at least he had his own cheerleader supporting him.

It was nearly 11 when he arrived home, he parked next to his dad's cruiser and got out of the Jeep. Stiles walked into the house and started for the stairs when he heard his dad call out for him. The Sheriff sat on the armchair in his pajamas. Stiles smiles and walks into the living room, "Hey dad, I thought you would be asleep." His dad shakes his head and says, "I wanted to make sure you made it home. I also got an interesting call from one of my deputies who called in to tell me they spotted your Jeep at a club. But not just any clu-" Stiles realises where this was going and cuts his dad off, "Well dad, there is a conversation that we need to ha-", his dad cuts him off with, "I know Stiles". 

He stares at his father in comple te mortification and a sks, "You know that I like guys?" Noah shakes his head and explains, "No not particularly, but I did guess that you like both genders, I have seen some of your search history Stiles." Stiles blushes and exclaims, "Dad no! I was just curious ok!". 

The Sheriff snickers and says, "Yeah, whatever you say son." Stiles smiles and asks, "So you're alright with it? Me liking a guy?" his dad exhales and nods his head, "As long as you're happy." Stiles jumps up and hugs his father before he says, "Thanks dadio, I'll go to bed now. Sleep well!" Noah watches Stiles jog up to his room with a smile on his face. 

Stiles lay in bed recalling the events of the night. If he were to be honest with himself, he already sort of knew he liked both genders. Stiles has caught himself staring at Danny while in the changing rooms more than once. Now that his dad was alright with his preferences he could pursue Derek without keeping it a secret. He might just have a shot. His mind feels a lot clearer now that he has stopped battling his feelings for the grumpy wolf. 

  
Stiles smiles at the thought of Derek liking him back, he was going to get Derek to fall in love with him. Stiles snickers to himself and grabs his phone to send Scott a message,  _ 'You awake?'.  _ Scott replies a few minutes later with,  _ 'Dude aren't you supposed to be asleep?'  _ Stiles scoffs before typing,  _ 'I'm supposed to be a lot of things but I live to disappoint Scotty boy.' _ Stiles snickers and then texts out his game plan he will use on Derek, later he puts his phone down before he turns over and falls asleep with a smile on his lips.


End file.
